Simple Encounter
by Kasumi Hayashibara
Summary: On a train ride, Sasuke has a simple yet unexpected encounter from a certain blonde. He then reminisces the past and comes to regret his actions that caused the person he loves to disappear from his life. AU, main SasuNaru SasuSaku Naru? Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

I'm a little nervous here. It's my first fanfic and I really don't know if I did well. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this. And also, this is unBETAed and I don't have a BETA so please ignore any possible misspellings or grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Summary: On a train ride, Sasuke has a simple yet unexpected encounter from a certain blonde. He then reminisces the past and comes to regret his actions that caused the person he loves to disappear from his life.

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuSaku, Naru??

Note: This is an AU.

* * *

**A SIMPLE ENCOUNTER**

* * *

"Hey buddy," asked the bartender. "Don't you wanna stop? That's the third bottle." The man he was talking to just grunted and downed another glass. "Give me another one," he almost slurred. The older man sighed and shook his head. "Look, friend. You look quite a respectable man. And by the ring I see on your finger, you're married. This isn't exactly the right place for a family man. Go home to your wife."

The customer visibly flinched at the suggestion. But after a moment's silence, he got up and slammed his payment on the counter. "Fine!" he snapped. "I'm never coming back here! Can't a man get a decent drink without a nosey bartender?!" With an air of finality, he stomped out of the bar with his head held high.

Outside, he was greeted with neon lights, the evening rush, and teenagers looking for a good clubbing time. Despite his earlier outburst, he still wanted some alcohol. He scowled. If that bartender knew who he was, there's no way he'd have "thrown" him out.

He is Uchiha Sasuke. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke who happened to be next in line in inheriting the Uchiha Business Corporation that practically takes part in every line of business, from shopping malls to fast food establishments. He even had a respectable position and was practically head of his own department!

He had the life that most men would die for. A great job, a more that stable income, a beautiful wife and great kids. Yet, there he was, drinking like an alcoholic in a low-class bar that would certainly hurt his reputation if anyone found out.

_Go home to your wife_, the bartender's words returned to him.

He chuckled. Home was exactly the last place he wanted to be right now. For almost nine years he was caught in a position he didn't want to be in. But what could he do? It was his fault that he was in this tight spot in the first place. Simply put, he married someone he thought he loved – could love.

Deciding not to prolong the inevitable, he made his way to the train station in hopes of catching the last train ride home. He didn't usually take the train, but tonight he had gone wandering off in the other side of town, one he didn't usually go into, just to get himself roaring drunk (which he was about to if that nosey bartender had just done his jobe).

The train pulled up and a pile of passengers pooled into the cars, himself included. He sat at the seat closest to the door and watched the train station blur away from sight. A river of memories flooded into him as his mind wandered to a time wherein he truly thought his life was perfect. To a time before he completely ruined everything. To a time when he had _him_.

"Naruto."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke was pulled out from his thoughts by the inquiring voice. "Were you talking to me?" came another question. Sasuke frowned at the disturbance, not to mention the alcohol was starting to kick in. He turned to glare at this person but was stunned to meet the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

Sasuke blinked, trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and to bring him back to sober, but it was definitely there. The bundle of messy blonde locks, the whisker-shaped birthmarks on either side of the cheeks, and the eyes... Those eyes... It was unmistakable.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he nearly shouted in frantic excitement, the first since his marriage.

"Do I..." the blonde trailed off, knitting his brows together. He scratched his chin, carefully trying to place a name to match the face. Finally, realization dawned on him. "Sasuke?" he squeaked. "Uchiha Sasuke?" "The one and only," came the smirked reply.

"Sasuke! My God! It's you! Wow, didn't recognize you for a minute there!" rambled Naruto. "I mean, it's been what? Eight, nine years? It's good to see you, ol' buddy. How's life treating ya'?" "Never mind that," the raven cut off. "What've you been doing all this time? You look... wow... As cute as ever; not even a day old." He wasn't lying. Naruto looked exactly the way he remembered him nine years ago.

"Hey!" the blonde retorted. "I'm 28, so you can't go around calling me cute anymore! But seriously, Sasuke, how is your life? You look... well..." he trailed off, but the raven mentally supplied the word for him.

Terrible.

He was thinner and paler than he used to be. He had a lot of wrinkles on his face and his eyes had deep rings around them. Even his beautiful black hair was streaked with gray high lights that he certainly did not get from a parlor. He looked old and tired, while Naruto looked absolutely radiant and filled with youth, yet they were both the same age.

"How's Sakura?" Naruto asked, knocking Sasuke out of his stupor. "You guys doing okay?"

"Huh? Oh... Y-Yeah..." he almost choked. "We've got four kids now. The youngest is only two years old."

"FOUR?!" Naruto nearly jumped off his seat. "Woah!! You're wasting no time filling up the house with Uchiha spawns."

"And that's a big deal, dobe?"

"Of course it is, teme!! We're just up at our second one."

Sasuke mind immediately went to a screeching halt and backed up. "Second?! You mean you're married?!" The blonde sheepishly nodded. "Y-Yeah," he stuttered with a pink blush staining his cheeks. "But not as long as you and Sakura. We've only been hitched for six years now, although we seriously dated for two or three years."

Sasuke boiled with inner fury and rage, but did his best to keep a calm exterior. Right now, more than anything, he wants to claim the blonde all over again. "How old are they?" he asked. Naruto gleamed. "Oh, the first will be turning five soon. The second one is still in her wide tummy, she just cleared her first trimester. We're hoping it's a boy since the first is a girl. Her name's Kohane. Really smart and responsible for her age. I assure you, she didn't get it from me."

By then, Naruto began rambling about names, and Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. He was feeling depressed, furious and betrayed. But the thing is, he had no right to feel those things. He was the one who betrayed Naruto.

It was supposed to be a one-time thing. He and Sakura weren't meant to keep on doing it, but they did. It started off with a drinking party that Naruto couldn't attend because he needed to finish a project for the university. He was wasted and so was Sakura. It started as simple flirting before it escalated to roaming hands and passionate kisses. He ended up spending the night at her place tangled in naked limbs and wet and sticky bed sheets. When he got back to the apartment he shared with Naruto, he lied and said he spent the night at Neji's.

The second time, he got into a fight with Naruto over something stupid that he couldn't remember anymore, and ended up taking refuge in Sakura's arms. Later on, their encounters became more frequent. Sometimes, he was bold enough to bring her to their apartment when the blonde wasn't around, and do it on the very same bed where he made love to Naruto. During those days, he spent more time with Sakura in and out of bed. He had even stopped touching Naruto altogether. But he should've known his actions would have consequences.

That night was the last. He was alone in the apartment again; Naruto was visiting Iruka. He called Sakura to come over and she did. They never made it to the bedroom. They fucked right there on the couch, with Sasuke thrusting all the way in her, relishing how his member was completely buried in her heat. She, on the other hand, bounced rapidly on his lap, loving the way she was impaled straight to the core.

Their movements sped up, getting lost in the sensation, not hearing the door opening and closing; the sound of footsteps entering the living room.

A few more thrusts and loud screams echoed throughout the room, Sakura screaming Sasuke's name, Sasuke screaming Sakura's. They reached their orgasm at the same time and writhed in pleasure. Sakura slumped against Sasuke's shoulder, their bare chests meeting. Sasuke leaned back on the couch while embracing her gently, his cock still buried in between her walls. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle; both of them relishing in the after glow of sex.

"Wow. Couldn't even wait long enough to get into the bedroom," the voice knocked them out of their stupor, as their eyes came to lay on a blonde-haired man standing in the doorway.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped and immediately detached himself from Sakura. The pink-haired girl yelped at the sudden movement, a trail of white liquid dripping down both of their organs. "Naruto," Sasuke gulped. "W-Wait. I can... I can explain..."

"Then it better be a good explanation," the blonde snapped. "Because a picture is worth a thousand words. And quite frankly, this picture is definitely telling me something."

Naruto's glare burned holes into Sasuke's head. "You know, if you wanted to break up, all you had to do is say so." Break up? Sasuke's mind was in a panic. That's not what he wanted. "Wait, Naru--"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!!"

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut while Sakura scurried to grab something, anything to cover her naked form.

"I know you've been cheating on me, teme," the angered blonde spoke. "Everyone's been telling me how close you and Sakura are now. Hell, I didn't even need their opinion to convince me when I saw you two in a very good liplock! I always thought that you were an honest man who would have at least the decency to tell me it's over before he moves on. But I guess you move backwards.

Sasuke cowered under Naruto's glare. Sakura remained silent, terrified of the situation.

"I'm leaving," came Naruto's words of finality. "It's over, Uchiha. Good bye and good luck with your life."

As soon as Naruto walked out of the room slamming the door behind him, Sasuke rushed to put some clothes on to chase after him. "NARUTO!!" he screamed as he bolted for the elevator. When he got outside, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He searched everywhere for him, but to no avail. In the end, he crumpled down on the ground and cried uncontrollably.

A few months later, he was informed of Sakura's pregnancy. Despite their young age, barely eighteen, they got married without hesitation. For Sasuke, he was pressured by his family to do so because a bastard child would cause scandal, hurting the family name. Seriously though, he thought he could move on. He thought he could start a family with her. But like before, his actions had dire consequences, and he is today a miserable wreck.

"S-So, you and your wife doing okay?" Sasuke weakly asked. Naruto grinned. "Everyday seems like a honeymoon." The rest of the train ride was spent talking about careers and families. Apparently, Naruto had shown an interest in advertisement, and was working with an advertising agency now, though he's still just a normal employee. Each time Naruto mention his family, Sasuke cringed.

He could see the obvious happiness in those blue eyes – a sparkle that he had never seen before. This made him unbelievably jealous, but he didn't show it. "You love her, don't you dobe?" he asked, feeling his heart breaking into a million pieces. "Yeah," came the reply. I love her so much. We both had issues at first, but in the end it all worked out."

Sasuke smiled sadly, tears brimming in his eyes, but he refused to shed them. "Be sure to invite me to the baby shower then," he voice became faint. "Sure," came Naruto's reply. "Maybe we could even have dinner sometime. You know, catch up. Not just the two of us. With our families, I mean."

Sasuke reached out his hand and brushed strands of golden bangs away from the other man's face. "Yeah," he softly whispered. "Dinner with you. I'd certainly love that very much." He let his hand linger on Naruto's cheek, long enough to feel the warmth emanating from the skin. It was soft and smooth, exactly the way he remembered them. How tempted he was to kiss the dobe right that moment. _His_ dobe.

Finally, the train pulled up at the next station. "Well this is my stop," Naruto said, rising from his seat. "I don't usually go into that part of town, but my boss sends me on errands in the strangest places." "Ditto," Sasuke smirked. It was a lie. Just like everything else he's been doing up until now.

"See ya' around, teme." With that, the train door slid shut, separating Sasuke from the blonde he loved so much. The train rolled away and Naruto's figure disappeared into the distance.

Sasuke slumped back on his seat. Once again he was alone and felt terrible. His life wasn't so great. He was married to a woman whom he didn't love. To a person he fought with day in and day out. Counseling, marriage consultants, it wasn't getting anywhere. Now that he looked back, sex with Sakura was just that. Sex. There was no emotional attraction right from the beginning. He was a fool.

He ruined his life and it was too late to fix it. He told Naruto that they could have dinner but neither of them bothered to get the other's address or phone number. Hell, he didn't even know if Naruto would remember this simple encounter of theirs once he got home to his wife and child. Come to think of it, he hadn't asked for her name – the name of the woman who brought Naruto more happiness than one could imagine.

When he made it to the house he shared with his family, he crumpled down on the floor and cried. He didn't care if his wailing might wake the kids up. He didn't care if his wife would grill him with a hundred or more question on where he's been all night. He didn't care.

He just cried and cried; the same way he cried uncontrollably when his blonde lover walked away from him. He cried for the things he did and did not do.

He cried for not asking Naruto's forgiveness for that incident, even though the blonde might have already forgotten about it. He cried for not being faithful to Naruto, thus leading the biggest mistake of his life.

He cried for not telling Naruto that his youngest child is also named "Naruto".

**THE END**

* * *

Was that angst or what? (Ducks from "Sasuke-and-Naruto-must-end-up-together" fans) I'm really sorry for writing something like this, especially for the SasuSaku lemon. I've been reading far too many fics with Sasuke cheating on Naruto with Sakura, and this suddenly popped into my head. It's been bugging me so I just gotta get it out.

This is originally meant to be a one-shot, but I might make it a two-shot, this time focusing on Naruto's POV. But only if the spirit moves me.

If you're wondering who the heck Naruto's wife is, well keep guessing coz I don't know either! Before you start to ponder, yes, he is definitely married. I just didn't reveal her name or identity because, in my opinion, it added tension and conflict to Sasuke's feelings.

I heard that a person's appearance tells us how their life is going. Sasuke looks stressed, worn out and tired, suggesting that he is unhappy and discontent with his life. While Naruto, still looking young, means that he is happy and fulfilled. He has definitely moved while Sasuke hasn't. Why you ask? That's because after having 3 kids, Sasuke finally gives in and decides to name his fourth one, Naruto.

Really sad, huh?

Just to straighten things out, I don't hate Sakura in canon. I hated her in the first part, but I'm liking her now in Shippuden. But when it comes to fanfiction, I definitely like SasuNaru over NaruSaku or SasuSaku.

_**Please review and tell me seriously what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I can't believe that I got positive responses (so far) in all my reviews. Not only that, but the story was even made favorite by a lot of users, and someone even made me a favorite author! blushes extremely Not bad for my first fic, huh?

Well, back to the point. The thing is, **Simple Encounter** was originally meant to be a oneshot and, quite frankly, I'm really satisfied with the story already. Sure, it's angst and depressing, but I felt as if I could add no more to the story.

Then these reviews came out and it suddenly got my mind twirling. I know in my previous statement that I'd add another chapter, only it's in Naruto's POV, but like I said, I'm already satisfied with **Simple Encounter**. I will no longer add another chapter, nor will I make it a multi-chapter fic. What I will do is make a sequel or a related fic, but only if you people approve.

As my readers, I value your opinion on the matter greatly. So before you think of anything else, please enjoy this preview of the sequel entitled: **Reunion of Hearts**

P.S. Sorry for the sudden lemon, if any of you feel insulted.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop. This is wrong..."

Naruto squirmed beneath the raven's touch, his hands roaming about desperately trying to cling on to something or at least try to cover his naked form. "It's wrong."

His words remained unheard as the raven continued his ministrations—sucking, nipping and kissing the blonde's neck—leaving a trail of beautifully bright red marks along the edges of the skin.

"Sasuke, please, we shouldn't."

Naruto quivered at the feeling of Sasuke's fingers upon him, his skin feeling as if it's being burned. His voice ever wavered and slowly began to lose its resolve.

"Don't," came Sasuke's husky voice. "Don't beg me to stop, Naruto. Please don't tell me to stop." The situation itself was already driving him over the edge. Coupled with Naruto's moans and urging to "stop", it only enticed the Uchiha even more, increasing his lust ten-fold.

Beads of precum dripped from their cocks. Sasuke ground them together earning moans and gasps from his beloved blonde's lips. _It's been long_. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's legs and forced them to spread apart. _It's been too long._ He positioned himself in between them, the head of his member probing the younger man's entrance.

Normally, he would've taken the time to prepare the blonde properly, but lust was now clouding his mind. To have Naruto here, now, beneath him and actually in this position drove excitement and adrenaline throughout his entire body—particularly the lower area. How long has it been? Nine? Ten years? Yes, those long years of being apart, of being unable to hold the blonde like this... Sasuke was now, more than ever, craving for this man's touch.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. "I can't wait any longer." And with that, he jerked himself forward, burying himself deep into Naruto's tight heat.

_Fuck!!_ His mind screamed. _He's tight. So tight!!_

Sasuke would have immediately began pounding into the dobe, if not for the loud scream that followed suit. Naruto was in pain. He felt like he was being wracked in two. This was a feeling that he had not felt in a long time—a feeling he had forgotten.

Sasuke slowly inched himself deeper into the boy, burying himself to the hilt, but also careful not to hurt his beloved too much. It took a lot of restrain not to just pound into him like there's no tomorrow.

"Agh... Guh... Sas--!!"

Naruto's pants and moans echoed throughout the room in a way that became music to Sasuke's ears. After a few minutes, Sasuke deemed it proper to start moving, thrusting himself in and out Naruto's body in rapid succession. He gasped at the tightening walls closing in on his hardened shaft.

_So tight... It's like he's a virgin all over again._

Duh! Over all, that was a stupid thought. _Of course he'd be tight there!_ His inner voice snapped. _He's been with a woman! Women are not born with packages that can be driven up a man's ass!_ In all honesty, the thought of Naruto having sex with anyone other than him made him fume with jealously. But the consolation there is that _that_ area of Naruto was still his. _Exclusively_ his.

"Sasu...ke... What... you and... Sakura..."

Naruto's voice was raspy, lucky enough to utter coherent words. Sasuke let out a small growl and thrust himself brutally into the blonde, hitting his prostrate and earning a loud yelp from him.

"I am all you should be thinking right now, dobe."

With that said, he grabbed Naruto's hips with one hand and the boy's pulsing member with the other. He began to fondle and pump the boy's cock in time with his thrusts that also seemed to follow the frantic rhythm of their heartbeats.

Something in their stomachs began to coil as if begging for release. Naruto's arms had somehow found itself wrapped around the elder man's back bringing them closer.

"Sa—Sasuke! I'm going to--!!"

Naruto's voice held desperation and need. Sasuke realized this and sped up their movements. Naruto's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, his mouth hung wide open, and his back was trapped in a very painful arc as the raven's thrusts caused his body to literally jump off the mattress.

Close... So close...

Finally, Naruto gave a loud scream and his vision faded; all he could see was white and blurry figures. A hot trail of cum spewed all over his stomach and Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke held his breath. It had been so long since he last saw Naruto come like that, and man did he miss it. In his eyes, the blonde's ejaculation was perfect—like a work of art. Continuously replaying that in his mind, Sasuke kept thrusting in and out of Naruto at a brutal pace until the tight walls around him caved in, driving him into his release.

"Narutooooo!!"

He screamed in ecstatcy. He spilled his seed straight inside Naruto with what, he thought, could probably fill a gallon-sized bottle.

After that long and mind-blowing orgasm, Sasuke collapsed on top of his blond lover, panting, gasping for air. "Naruto," he softly murmured and lifted a hand to brush away the wet bangs that stuck to the blonde's face. "Beautiful. You're so beautiful." He kissed him on the lips softly, yet passionately at the same time.

"Sa—suke..." he panted. "Get... off..."

With much reluctance, Sasuke broke their intimate contact—pulling himself out of the blonde, and settling down beside him.

"Naruto?" he called out upon noticing the man's silence. "What's wrong?" He looked closely and saw a trail of tears leaking from his beloved's eyes. Naruto hastily turned on his side so that his back was facing Sasuke. The raven sighed. Naruto ended up regretting after all. But no matter, the deed was already done.

He snaked an arm around Naruto's waist to pull him in a tight embrace. He felt the blonde's shoulders shudder and his voice constrained. He was sobbing. He laced their hands together and, through the heat of their bodies, felt the coldness of the metal band that adorned Naruto's finger.

_She's not coming back_... was what he had wanted to say, but those were hardly comforting words for a grieving husband. The tears continued to pour down the dobe's face.

The last thing Sasuke heard before he drifted into a deep slumber was Naruto's murmurs of an unfamiliar name—that were riddled with passion, guilt and despair.

* * *

Yes, that's the preview. Although it's going to be a sequel to **Simple Encounter**, it can still stand on its own as a separate fic.

I'll give you the plotline of the story: It's been a year since Sasuke and Naruto's encounter on the train, and both their lives have suddenly taken a turn for the worse. In the midst of this, the two meet again, but this time, Sasuke will NOT allow Naruto to walk away from him. But what about their children, more importantly, Sakura?

Do please send me your reviews. I need to know if this story is worth pursuing or not. If you guys are satisfied with Simple Encounter and do not wish for a sequel, then I will stop there and move on to another fanfiction. But if you want me to continue, then of course, I'll abide by those wishes.

Of course, however, that if I continue this fic, it'll be following the pairings that I like. I know a lot of people squint at the side pairings, especially if they don't like it, but I gotta lay down my terms.

Anyway, please tell me if I should continue with this fic. As my readers, I value your opinion most importantly of all. Thanks guys and I hope you send a reply soon.


End file.
